


Dress Blues

by mitsukunihaninozuka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukunihaninozuka/pseuds/mitsukunihaninozuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean leaves Castiel to join the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I might be evil

It was inhumanely cold outside, and the swirl of the snowflakes above Castiel’s head was only proving him right, he shouldn’t have gotten out of bed that morning. He lay across the pavement in the parking lot thinking about his recent move to this army base.

Dean had been so pleased, Castiel mused silently, his little soldier. His brave little soldier had been so happy to move here.

He tried to move his left leg but found that it wasn’t in the mood to listen to him just yet. Castiel stilled before he threw up from the pain, and closed his eyes. He hadn’t been robbed, so his headphones were still lodged in his ear the sounds of Dean’s playlist still throbbing into his head. His left headphone might never come out of his ear. He blinked quickly as a snowflake landed on his eyelashes. And he moved his left and to his stomach.

His back was surprising warm, it must be the blood loss. He thought that the street light above his car was broken, maybe the football team had thought far enough ahead to break it before he had left his office.

Dean, he thought again, his little soldier. Dean was returning to the base soon, Castiel had been so excited, was it too soon for him to be thinking of himself in past tense? Dean had left him 534 days ago. He had ached from the moment Dean had declared his decision to join the army, it had pained Castiel that Dean had such a sense of duty that it would separate them for any amount of time. He had supported him though, he had wanted Dean to be happy, and it seemed that this sense of duty was too strong for his lover to ignore.

So Castiel had quit his job, at the drop of a hat, and moved with Dean before. The army had recently repealed its views on gay relationships but it was clear from the moment they had begun to unpack that the two newcomers were not welcome.

Dean had made a friend quickly, Benny was working on the base, and this friend was the only ally that Castiel would have in the year and a half of Dean’s absence. In fact at time  Benny seemed to be the only human being on the base with all of the hate Castiel had received as soon as Dean had left his side. Benny had even helped Castiel repaint his house after a particularly nasty death threat had been painted over the blue siding. Benny had even reluctantly agreed not to tell Dean about it.

Castiel had taken a teaching position on the base, and caused riots in parent-teacher circles for miles for being a gay teacher in a military school. He hadn’t cared too much, it had gotten him into all forms of trouble with his high school level students who had already adopted their parent’s prejudice. He had helped a few though, in fact he had recently counseled a young Adam Martin through his coming out, that was why he was sprawled across the pavement.

He thought weakly that he should call for help, but this attack was from children. He had no wish to get them into trouble. Over the sound of the last song on the playlist thudding on in his head, just loud enough to whisper over the sound of Castiel’s fading and fluttering heartbeat, was Dean’s voice.

“Hey trooper, I know I will be gone for a good long while, but I also know you will be strong for me.” There was a break in the voice over. Castiel fumbled with his pocket until his phone was out and he hit his emergency number knowing it was dialing Benny at two in the morning.

“You had better keep up with my baby,” he heard Dean’s laugh over the sounds of a car driving off and children screaming to each other about how they had to get out now.

“I’ll know if you didn’t wash her regular. Don’t be a bitch about it, I would dust your books you know.” Castiel gulped and he tried to get out the words.

Benny’s groggy voice joined Dean, “Castiel?”

“Ben-“ His words gurgled up around his friend’s name, Castiel tried in vain swallow the blood, “Benny.” He coughed.

“Castiel!” Benny sounded panicked.

“I love you so much Cas, I’ll be back soon enough, and I will be there with you again.” Dean’s voice lulled him back and he felt his hold on consciousness being to slip.

“School lot.” He coughed to Benny, “Now.”

The playlist ended abruptly and the parking lot was very quiet. Dean wasn’t here, and Cas was. He had been here alone fighting, and Dean had been away fighting someone else without him. They were both alone. His last thought was of the day Dean had left, his little soldier with a smile on his face pulling him to the side and whispering a broken promise, “I will come back to you.”

Castiel had cried then and whispered back, “You have to come back to me.”


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel survives, but wishes he didn't have so many visitors

His arm itched, and his body felt abnormally heavy. It was like his muscles had been liquified. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, sticking slightly, and his pupils dilated in the sudden flood of light, even slower was his brain. It struggled with the information around him. Hospital. His voice strained out a single word, “Dean?”

Suddenly a face appeared in his field of vision, but it wasn’t the face he wanted to see, “Oh thank God. I finally got in touch with his C.O. he will know by the end of the day.”

Castiel groaned, and tried to clear his throat, he had thought that Benny would have understood this, “Dean can’t know.” His own voice sounded shaky and weak.

“Cas.” Benny’s voice was practically dripping with pity, “This isn’t an ignorant slur painted on the side of your house, or some parents implanting thoughts into their impressionable little brains. You almost didn’t make it.” there was a pregnant pause in which Cas started to take inventory about his body. Everything seemed to be working, but he could feel his skin puckering with painful stitches in four places on his body. He had to have at least thirty stitches.

“You can’t tough this one out Cas, you have to tell him.”

Castiel nodded slowly, “Thanks Benny.”

Benny coughed slightly.

“Shouldn’t I be saying thank you?”

Benny shrugged, “Would you thank me if I called your family? Or if I had called Sam? Or if I knew Sam wanted to involve the police?”

If Castiel had possessed the strength he would have hit his friend. He didn’t speak to most of his family, and this situation had nothing to do with Samuel Winchester. His brain spun with rounded questions, until he took a steadying breath. Instead of harming himself in order to harm Benny for this lack of judgement Castiel spoke, “It depends, what happened when you spoke with them?”

It was Benny’s turn to take a breath, “Sam and Gabriel rushed here, Michael asked to ‘remain informed’, and Lucifer hung up.”

Gabriel was the only brother that Castiel stayed in touch with. Gabriel had paved the road for Castiel coming out, of course their parents had disowned them both. Lucifer had written them off wanting to please their father, and Michael wanted to stand on both sides of the fence.

Sam was a whole different can of worms, Dean’s younger brother had never disliked Castiel, just the relationship that they shared. Not the mention that Sam would overreact and involve his legal training to push Castiel to seek justice. Dean had always been proud of his brother for following this dream to law school, but it set Castiel’s teeth on edge whenever he tried to make everything into a case.

Benny pulled him out of his thoughts, “Sam and Gabriel are here right now, shall I let them in?”

“They are here?” Castiel heard his heart monitor begin to pick up, “Together?” He could not let those two alone. Never. Gabriel was madly in love with the lanky Winchester, and Castiel knew his brother well enough to know that eventually he would voice these emotions. Castiel also knew that Sam would never reciprocate these feelings, and this would crush Gabriel.

“Yeah, they are sharing a room.” Benny sounded concerned and his eyes kept flicking between Castiel and the machine beeping out his heart rhythm.

“Damn it Benny, get them in here.” Castiel paused, “Separately.”

Benny hurried back out and Castiel was left alone. He saw that his iPod and phone were hooked into the wall, and instantly regretted sending his friend out without asking for them first. He found the call button and summoned a nurse about his condition. As he waited for the nurse to appear he began to look down at his body. He was covered in colorful bruises and gashes. He could feel the stitches above his left eyebrow, behind his ear, and many peppering his legs and stomach. Somewhere between counting and wondering about scars the nurse had entered, “I was wondering if you might inform me about my condition.” He had yet to look up from his body, “and fetch my phone and iPod.” he pointed. Finally he looked up.

“I will look at your chart.” the tiny red-head was overflowing with sass. She handed him his electronics, “here.” she glanced at his chart and sighed out loud, “Castiel you have forty-three stitches and bruises everywhere. No breaks or fractures lucy duck.” she paused and set the chart back down. “I’m Charlie by the way.”

Castiel stared at his blank phone, he had no one to text. Dean couldn’t answer. “Thanks Charlie.” he muttered.

“Hey Castiel?” Charlie crossed her arms, “May I ask what happened?”

“I moved into the wrong neighborhood.” Castiel whispered to his lap.

“Alright?” Charlie held out the word until she lost interest and left. “Page if you need anything.” she called over her shoulder.

It was minutes later when Benny returned with Castiel’s elder brother. Gabriel’s short frame, dirty-blond hair, and green eyes looked nothing like his brother’s pale blue-eyes and dark hair. But the terror in both of their eyes was so similar that Benny knew that they were brothers without his base of knowledge.

“What the actual hell happened to you Cassie?” Gabriel rushed to Castiel’s side and grasped at the younger’s hand.

“He won’t tell you.” Benny hissed under his breath. Castiel reminded himself to thank Benny for not pushing questions like this on him beforehand.

“It’s not important,” Castiel glared silencing his brother so he could continue, “I need to talk to you alone.”

“What?” Gabriel asked but Benny was already leaving, “What do you mean not important?”

“What do you think you are doing Gabe?” Castiel’s voice was quiet but it sliced through the air.

“Worrying about my baby brother.”

“I meant sharing a hotel room with Sam.” Castiel tugged his hand free from Gabriel’s grip and placed it on top, and wincing when the tubes tugged awkwardly at his hand.

“We are worrying together.” Gabriel stiffened.

“Gabriel you need to be careful.”

“I haven’t professed my love over your broken body.” Gabriel deadpanned, “I haven’t said a damn thing, and neither have you. What happened?”

“It isn’t important.”

“Cas.” Gabriel hissed, “You will have to tell Dean. Tell me first.”

They stared in silence for a long moment, “I can’t tell Dean,” Castiel began, “Because he is the reason.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, “It was a hate crime?”

Castiel looked away from his brother, “I was being stupid, I shouldn’t have been walking alone.”

“God, Cas.” Gabriel’s voice was hollow, “He has to know.”

“Know what?” Castiel’s voice was dead, “That I can’t help myself? That I can’t handle this alone? I can’t do that to him Gabriel.”

“He’ll find out soon.” Gabriel placed his free hand over Castiel’s and squeezed it tight, “Sam will want to sue, hell, I want to sue.”

“No one is going to sue.” Castiel sighed, “Why must you always overreact?”

There was a knock on the door, which then swung open without invitation. A huge mountain of a man ducked through the door.

“Sam.” Benny sighed knowing that there was no way he could kick the mammoth back out, but also knowing that Castiel wasn’t ready to see him.

“Cas.” the younger Winchester’s face seemed to crumble as he looked down at Castiel.

“I am fine Sam.” Castiel was tried of the same conversation.

“He’s most certainly not.” Gabriel cut across Castiel, “Forty plus stitches from a God damn hate crime.”

Castiel groaned “Gabe.” but it was Sam’s turn to cut Castiel’s sentence short with his huge frame shaking with rage.

“This was a gay-hate crime?”

Castiel winced away from the tone in his voice.

“Who did this? Does my brother know?”

Benny stepped in “Castiel doesn’t remember, and Dean’s C.O. has been contacted. Your brother will know before the end of today.”

If Sam’s reaction was any indicator, Castiel felt sick at the idea of what Dean was going to do.

Sam sank into the chair next to Benny’s and put his head into his hands, “I’m so sorry Cas.”

“What on Earth do you have to be sorry about? I was the one walking alone.”

“You are a grown ass man Cassie. You shouldn’t have to worry about walking to your car.” Gabriel sat of the arm of Sam’s chair. Leaning slightly towards the man like he was a magnet. Castiel watched in surprise as Sam curved closer to Gabriel, not like a magnet, more like a pair of parenthesis.

“Gabriel, don’t blame the victim.” Sam groaned.

“But my brother is a victim of hate.” Gabriel turned to face Sam, and due to the height difference, even with Gabriel perched on the arm of the chair he still had to look up to see the other man’s eyes.

Castiel watched his brother get lost in those eyes. He understood, you could drown in Dean’s green eyes, he was sure that Sam had a similar hold on Gabe.

“Maybe I am the victim.” Cas muttered, only gaining Benny’s attention.

“Only until you move past this.” Benny added.

“I can’t tell Dean.” Cas muttered.

“Bro, he probably already knows.” Gabriel’s face hadn’t turned.

“I don’t want to burden him with this.”

Sam was the one who broke their contact, “Dean would love for you to lean on him, you would never be a burden, he would take it as a privilege.”

Gabriel blinked and mouthed ‘Wow’ to his brother behind Sam’s head.

Castiel sighed, he was sure that Sam was right, but he was annoyed that on top of being right he had driven another nail into Gabriel’s coffin. How could the romantic trickster not fall for that?

It was three hours later, Sam and Gabriel were asleep. They were both crammed into the same chair leaning onto each other for support. Benny held his phone up, seeking a signal, when Castiel’s went off from the other side of the room. “Of course you have signal.” Benny muttered as he got up to answer the call. Castiel seemed to be asleep, but the disturbance seemed to be waking him, like he could tell who was calling. Benny read the I.D. and he answered quickly to hear the sheer panic from the other line.

“Cas! My God Castiel! Are you alright? Of course you aren’t. What happened baby? I’m coming home soon. I’m coming home now.” Dean paused for a breath.

“Castiel is resting.”

“Benny?”

Cas stirred and started to crack open his bright blue eyes. Benny swallowed, he was going to do this, because Castiel wouldn’t. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

“Dean it’s bad.” Benny was greeted with silence from the other line. “He had forty plus stitches, and blames himself for not fighting harder.”

“I didn’t know.” Dean whispered.

“He asked me, begged me, to lie. Hide things. The hate here is extreme.”

“He never.” Dean’s voice closed off, “That stupid son of a bitch. Why hide that?”

“To ‘not be a burden’.”

“Bull shit.” Dean growled, “This is all my fault Ben. I ruin everything.”

“What the hell is with the two of you? It is neither of your fault.” Benny hissed into the phone, “Pull yourself together, be there for Castiel.”

He stormed back into the room, “I told him. Talk.” he handed the phone to the groggy English teacher.

“Dean?” Castiel whimpered.

“Baby, how are you doing?” Dean’s voice was warped by the phone-line but it filled Castiel up.

“I’m fighting like your champ, Dean.” he laughed, “I’m fine.” his voice was weak and he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. Dean could probably hear the machine’s whirring to keep him alive in the background.

“You’re not yet.” Dean’s voice cracked. Castiel sucked in a breath, was Dean Winchester crying? Dean doesn’t cry, “But you will be, I will make sure of it.”

“No Dean.” Cas groaned trying to sit up.

“Yes Castiel! Let me help.” Dean growled, he was crying. Castiel could hear it now. He bit his lip and choked back his own tears.

“Of course Dean.” There was a few moments of silence.

“Castiel, I love you. Why is that wrong? Why does it hurt?” Dean whispered. Castiel’s need to fix everything kicked in, he would comfort Dean.

“Our love doesn’t hurt. That’s not why I’m here, I am here because of other’s hate.” Castiel felt his stomach start to drop, he could feel where this was going. The Winchester-emotion-avoidance-run.

“I shouldn’t have taken you with me.”

“I would have come anyway Dean. I would have followed you to Hell.” Sam and Gabriel were waking now but didn’t attempt to break their limbs apart, their focus was on Castiel’s face. He was crying now, but his face was set and determined.

“Don’t you get it Cas?” Dean cried, “You have!”

“Then come and save me damn it!” Castiel cried out. Benny stood up from his chair.

“I will.” Dean whispered, “I love you.” and the line went dead.

Castiel cried and cried. Gabriel and Sam tried to calm to try him down, but Benny had to leave to grade papers. It took a few hours before Castiel kicked Gabriel and Sam out of his room to go get some real sleep.


	3. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam finally recognizes that Gabriel is madly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SABRIEL FLUFF (because that other stuff is emotionally draining isn't it)

It was a few hours later when Gabriel and Sam left for the hotel. “I’ve never seen him this low.” Gabriel muttered as the elevator doors closed.

There was a moment of silence, “So,” Sam said slowly, “You’re in love with me.”

Gabriel felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room, and he was frozen in that moment, even his heart had stopped pumping blood. “Wh-what?” he choked out, “No!” Suddenly his heart raced and thudded forward at breakneck speed.

“I heard you and Cas.” Sam was smiling and seeming to enjoy watching Gabriel implode.

“He jokes.” Gabriel jammed the garage button many times willing the elevator doors to open and let him escape.

“I don’t think so.” Sam loomed over him. His hands placed on either side of Gabriel’s head and he was trapped. Sam was just so big. “I think you do.”

Gabriel gulped, his thoughts fragmented and raced around, so that his witty response was, “If I do?”

Sam grinned and pushed even closer to Gabriel, his huge frame engulfing him, “Maybe I would be willing to try.”

Gabriel knew that this wa a curiosity-fling. Sam would never love him. He would never have what his brother had with Dean, but this was Sam, and he would never deny this man anything.

“We do have a room.” Gabriel whispered looking up into those green eyes.

“That we do.”

Was this really happening? Nothing could have convinced him he hadn’t died and gone to heaven. This was his heaven, complete with the crappy elevator squealing to a halt in the old garage.

“Do you remember where we parked?” Gabriel could hit himself. Where was his wit? Why would his charm abandon him now? This was the super-bowl of his whole life.

“I think so.” Sam let his hands slide away from the wall of the elevator and leaning away from the smaller man, letting him leave the tiny elevator first.

Gabriel walked out, shaking slightly, and waited by the tiny entrance to the elevator for Sam to exit as well. He really couldn’t remember where they had parked.

Sam chuckled as he walked past Gabriel, in the exact opposite direction from where Gabriel had been facing.

“Shut up.” Gabriel snapped turning to follow him. He was quickly lost in thought, his eyes devoured Sam’s shoulders, and back, and ass. This was going to be his. Tonight.

Sam stopped abruptly breaking Gabriel’s train of thought, “We can’t both drive.” He pushed Gabriel’s arm and laughed.

Gabriel blushed furiously and tripped over himself to get to the other side of the car.

Sam wondered to himself just how badly in love was the older Novack brother? This was moving really quickly. If he was being honest, he had no idea where this was going. He didn’t want to hurt Gabe.

Gabriel sat silently in the car, with his own thoughts. He was finally going to see this through. Maybe it could end well. Castiel be damned.

The drive was short and the journey to the room shorter.

Sam was nervous, he could tell because he was sweating like a sinner in church and his hands kept shaking. However, he wanted this, he wanted to see this through. He noticed that Gabriel gaze lingered on him, that he leaned toward him like a magnet, but it wasn’t until he heard the two brother’s talking that he realised that he, himself, let his eyes linger on Gabriel and that he leaned back towards him. He had spent years telling Dean he was fine with his sexuality, but now he realized he was terrified of his own.

Gabriel opened the door, his hands shaking violently. It seemed that there was fire burning through Sam’s eyes. He pushed Gabriel through the door and softly on to the bed. This show of control dissolved quickly when a flash of panic lit his green eyes.

“I don’t know what to do.” Sam muttered looking everywhere but Gabriel.

“Do what you want.” the elder man smiled, catching Sam’s chin with his hand.

Sam finally met his eyes and saw the truth behind Gabriel’s words. Gabriel lowered his hands and lay still, waiting for Sam to take control at his own pace.

Sam let his hips grind slowly against Gabriel and was thrilled to see Gabriel let out hiss through his teeth. He could feel the evidence of Gabriel’s arousal against him and it stirred something wild in him. Something that was burning and heavy. He leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s jaw while he twined his hands into the older man’s hair. Gabriel’s moan vibrated into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed it fully, and took energy from this. He was doing something right.

Gabriel’s body was on fire, this was almost too much, Sam was everywhere at once. He was so large and enveloped him. Without meaning to his hands rose to Sam’s shoulders and he felt fabric tearing. “Oops.” he whispered against Sam’s lips, and felt the other man smile. Suddenly his mouth was painfully empty and it wasn’t until he saw the bare expanse of muscle before him and understood. Stripping was good. Sam pulled at Gabriel’s shirt until it was on a pile with his.

Sam fell into him again, and Gabriel hissed with pleasure as his nails dug into Sam’s broad muscles.

Sam was surprised, floored, changed beyond reason. This was beyond anything he had ever had with Jess or Jo. This was like lighting himself on fire. Passion everywhere, and he was still wearing his pants, and was seriously in danger of cumming like a virgin nerd. He was breathing raggedly and already close when the idea hit him. He fell back and began unbuttoning Gabriel’s pants.

Gabriel whined at the loss of Sam’s lips again, but then his eyes popped wide and he almost swallowed his tongue. Sam wasn’t. But Sam was, he had pulled Gabriel free and taken him into his mouth. This was officially too much.

Sam had been on the receiving end of this before, giving was much harder that it looked. He remembered to keep his teeth clear and how to move, but he was surprised that he liked it. He understood why some girls actually liked this, he hadn’t before, but now seeing Gabriel come apart at the seams was intoxicating. If he had been burning before, it was nothing like it was now.

Gabriel bucked into him, unwillingly, before he gasped out the obligatory warning.

Sam knew he liked this, so he didn’t release him, instead he sucked deeply until Gabriel yielded to him.

Gabriel shuddered and then hummed with pride as he watched Sam swallow. “Your turn.” Gabriel slid off of the bed and pushed Sam onto the carpet on his back. While Sam was a novice, clearly Gabriel knew what he was doing. It showed in his lack of gag-reflex and the skill with his hands on Sam’s chest and thighs. Sam surrendered to Gabriel quickly and they lay on the floor together.

“We are doing that again.” Sam grinned turning into Gabriel’s body ignoring the drying seman and the carpet burns.

“Anytime Sammy.” Gabriel grinned, if this was hell sign him up for eternity.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> totally evil


End file.
